lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Ann Stilinski
| name = Ann Mariam Stilinski | background = white | font = Century Gothic | color1 = #FFD976 | fontcolor1 = black | color2 = #F0BA32 | fontcolor2 = black | bodyfontcolor = black | image = Jessica_(1).gif | width = 300 | age = 19 | gender = Female | education = Barfield Community College | birthday = April 20, 1995 | address = 113/D Settlers Road, Miduna Beach | occupation = Student, volunteer librarian at Barfield Local Library | relationships = Single | housemates = Her father and half-brother | personality = Ann is an introvert, usually spending her time inside her room. She has never been a great conversationalist and is actually quite awkward and tends to embarrass herself. She also gets easily annoyed and seems very cold at first sight probably because she's really quiet and reserved, on that outside that is. When she is around her loved ones it's like she's different person, when with her father and brother she acts really silly and tells corny jokes. She's all cheerful and happy and affectionate when it comes to those she is close with. | appearance = *'Hair color:' Goldish brown? *'Eye color:' Brown *'Height:' 5'2 Lana, her father's recent ex-girlfriend, would jokingly tell Ann that she had an awful fashion sense or that she had no fashion sense at all. Ann's pretty much sure that Lana actually meant what she said and just didn't want to directly insult her. Ann has never paid attention to the clothes she wears, she usually settles for skinny jeans and a shirt. Ann isn't keen on standing out but she's always liked experimenting on her hair and seeing people's reactions on it. She began dyeing her hair at the age of sixteen. When she dyed it a goldish blondish color when she was eighteen, her father and even Lana had complemented her on how it suits her, so she decided to keep it. | family = Ann doesn't have a normal family, she's only saying this because she has lots of half-siblings, probably a dozen ... or at least five of them that comes in and out of their apartment. At least once a year her half-siblings fly over to Miduna Beach and they all have a mini reunion that always ends up awkward and disasterous. Ann thinks of herself as "family oriented". She's always had a soft spot for the two people she considers family, her father and her younger brother (well half brother). | friends = *[[Logan Clark|'Logan Clark:']] Logan and Ann met back when Ann was a high school senior. When she entered college at BCC, he stuck by her side ever since. Ann appreciates Logan but has a funny way of showing it. | history = Ann was born on April 20th 1995 in California where her mother and grandparents reside. Ann's mother was a famous model so as a child, Ann was kept inside and out of the public's eye. Since Ann was an only child and only had her grandparents as company, she didn't have an exciting childhood, for her grandparents are old and can't run around and play with her. At some point during her elementary days, Ann's grandmother passed away of old age and and later on, her grandfather died of the same reason. Leaving Ann and her mother alone at this point Ann's mother quit modelling because it can't provide for both of them. Her mother had taken two jobs which left Ann alone, again. Ann began taking an interest in books and reading at the age of ten even until now. When seventh grade rolled around, Ann would stop by the bookstore on her way home and spend her time among the bookshelves. One time, Ann was fourteen by then, she had lost track of time and stayed in the bookstore so late. Her mother left work early only to discover that Ann hasn't come home yet. So she searched and searched for Ann and got involved with drug users who forced her and got overdosed. She was dead upon arrival at the hospital. Ann was sent to a foster home while the police tried to locate any relatives of her and when they found information about her father, they immediately sent her to him. | trivia = *Despite living in Miduna Beach, Ann studies and works in Barfield. *She is Korean-American. Her mother was Korean and she was born in America. | note = jessi is literally my queen along with krystal | fc = Jessica Jung | user = Sunnysmile16}} Category:Inactive Characters